Dash! Dash! Dash!
Dash! Dash! Dash! is a track from the Happy Kiss Songs ~Happy & Set!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the fifth track on the CD and is sung by Shota Hayama, the voice actor for Ichiro Dougo. Track Listing # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Kyoutarou) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry? (Ryouma) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Nanao) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Taishi) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Ichiro) 3:31 # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Karaoke) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry (Karaoke) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Karaoke) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Karaoke) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Karaoke) 3:38 Lyrics Romaji= GO! GO! GO! Isogou! Hai! Hai! Hai! Tsugi ikou Jaa! Jaa! Jaa! Doko ikou? Doko demo ii!!! Zettai nan to ka naru yo nante Sonna no iwanai kurai shinpai nante nai Shippai datte koto ni mo nai Datte akirameta koto ichido mo nai kara! Susume (GO! GO!) hashire (YAY! YAY!) motto ganbare! Yuzure (woohoo!) nai ne (wasshoi!) ichido atsukunattara Tonikaku kimochi de tsuppashire Sou sa! DASH! DASH! DASH! Tatoe kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo Tomarazu ni hashittereba tabun kitto daijoubu!!! DASH! DASH! DASH! Demo fuan nara issho ni ikou yo Doko made mo (yosshaa!) ikou (ikou!) Doko datte ii kara!!! Saa GO! GO! GO! Isogou! Hai! Hai! Hai! Tsugi ikou Jaa! Jaa! Jaa! Doko ikou? Doko demo ii!!! Zenzen umaku ikanakute mo Hekonde datte shouganai yappa iku shikanai Jibun shinjite (motto!) massugu susume Kowaku (nante) nai yo (ourai!) ashi ga motsure sou demo Ryouashi de jibeta wo tsuppare! Sousa! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! Maketetatte ippatsugyakuten da Akiramenai shoubu nara saigo made don tokoi da JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! Ato sukoshi sa mou ikkai doberu yo Tenobashite (motto!) sousurya (kitto!) Yume datte todoku yo Ichi ni no san de (Ichi ni no san de) Shi no go no roku de (Shi no go no roku de) Issei no... DA-DA-DA-DASH!!! Susume hashire motto atsukunattara nani yori kitto tanoshii kara! Sou sa! DASH! DASH! DASH! Tatoe kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo Tomarazu ni hashittereba tabun kitto daijoubu!!! DASH! DASH! DASH! Sou sa motto DASH! DASH! DASH! Ikeru yo Doko made mo (yosshaa!) ikou (ikou!) Doko datte ii kara!!! GO! GO! GO! Isogou! Hai! Hai! Hai! Tsugi ikou Choi! Choi! Choi! Tomen na yo Taishitteba!!! |-|Kanji= ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！急ごう！ はい！はい！はい！次行こう じゃあ！じゃあ！じゃあ！どこ行こう? どこでもいい！！！ 絶対なんとかなるよなんて そんなの言わないくらい 心配なんてない 失敗だってどこにもない だって諦めたこと 一度もないから！ 進め (ゴーゴー！) 走れ (イェーイェー！) もっとがんばれ！ 譲れ (フッフー！) ないね (ワッショーイ！) 一度熱くなったら とにかく気持ちで突っ走れ！ そうさ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ 例え君が 道に迷っても 止まらずに 走ってれば たぶんきっと大丈夫！！！ ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ でも不安なら 一緒に行こうよ どこまでも (よっしゃー！) 行こう (行こう！) どこだっていいから！！！ さあ ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！急ごう！ はい！はい！はい！次行こう じゃあ！じゃあ！じゃあ！どこ行こう? どこでもいい！！！ 全然うまくいかなくても 凹んでたってしょうがない やっぱ行くしかない！！ 自分 (そうだ！) 信じて (もっと！) まっすぐ進め こわく (なんて) ないよ (オーライ！) 足がもつれそうでも 両足で地べたを突っ張れ！ そうさ！ジャンプ！ジャンプ！ジャンプ！ 負けてたって 一発逆転だ 諦めない勝負なら 最後までどんとこいだ！！！ ジャンプ！ジャンプ！ジャンプ！ あと少しさ もう一回飛べるよ 手伸ばして (もっと！) そうすりゃ (きっと！) 夢だって届くよ 一にのさんで (一にのさんで) しのごの六で (しのごの六で) いっせーの…ダ・ダ・ダ・ダッシュ！！！ 進め 走れ もっと熱くなったら なによりきっと楽しいから！ そうさ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ 例え君が 道に迷っても 止まらずに 走ってれば たぶんきっと大丈夫！！！ ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ そうさもっと ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ダッシュ！ 行けるよ どこまでも (よっしゃー！) 行こう (行こう！) どこだっていいから！！！ ゴー！ゴー！ゴー！急ごう！ はい！はい！はい！次行こう ちょい！ちょい！ちょい！止めんなよ 太子ってば！！！ |-|English= Go! Go! Go! Let's hurry! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! What place is next? Well! Well! Well! Where should we go? Anywhere's fine!!! I feel like I can do anything! Don't say such gloomy things! Don't even worry! There's no place for mistakes Because I won't ever give up! Forward march! (Go! Go!) Run! (Yay! Yay!) You can do it! Don't give (Woo! Woo!) up (Cheer!) when things get heated Just laugh and feel your feelings That's right! Dash! Dash! Dash! Even if you get lost It's probably okay if you run and don't stop!!!! Dash! Dash! Dash! But if you're worried I'll go with you We can go (Yeah!) anywhere (Let's go!) Because anywere's fine!!! Let's go! Go! Go! Let's hurry! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! What place is next? Well! Well! Well! Where should we go? Anywhere's fine!!! Even if something does go wrong Even if you feel down, there's no choice but to keep going! Believe in (That's right!) yourself (More!) and keep walking forward It's not (No way!) scary! (All right!) Even if you stumble Keep both feet on the ground! That's right! Jump! Jump! Jump! Turn your loss into a win If you don't give up, you can make a comeback in the end!!! Jump! Jump! Jump! Just a little more and you can fly! I'll reach for you hand (More!) if that's the case (Definitely!) Then you can reach your dreams From the Ichi- 2, 3 (From the Ichi- 2, 3) To the 4, 5, -ro (To the 4, 5, -ro) Ready and... D-D-D-Dash!!! Rushing forward is exciting because it's so fun! That's right! Dash! Dash! Dash! Even if you get lost It's probably okay if you run and don't stop!!!! Dash! Dash! Dash! But if you're worried I'll go with you We can go (Yeah!) anywhere (Let's go!) Because anywere's fine!!! Go! Go! Go! Let's hurry! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! What place is next? Just! A little! Bit! Don't stop! TAISHI!!! Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album